1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump for dispensing fluid products, and a device for dispensing fluid products comprising such a pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Pumps for dispensing fluid products are well known in the prior art, and are used to dispense fluid products, particularly in the areas of perfumery, cosmetics or pharmacy. These pumps generally comprise a pump body and a pump chamber in which at least one piston slides in order to dispense a dose of product each time it is actuated. The pump chamber generally comprises an inlet valve and an outlet valve. A dispensing head incorporating the dispensing orifice is generally assembled on the pump, said head comprising an expulsion channel connecting said pump to said dispensing orifice. In particular when the fluid product is a pharmaceutical product, it may be necessary to avoid any contamination of this product, in which case a shutter or obturator can be provided in the dispensing orifice. This shutter is generally driven to its closed position by an elastic element, and is opened at the time of expulsion in order to allow the product to come out. When the device is a spray device, an insert may additionally be provided placed in the expulsion channel to reduce the ullage or dead volume thereof and to promote the spraying of the product. Since the pump is part of a device for dispensing fluid product, a retaining or fixing ring is generally provided to anchor this pump to a tank containing the fluid product. A plunger or dip tube may also be combined with the pump in order to extend to the bottom of the tank and allow the totality of the product contained therein to be dispensed. This type of pump, which is well-known, comprises a relatively high number of constituent parts, which makes its manufacture and assembly relatively complicated and expensive. Another problem which may arise, particularly when the fluid product is a pharmaceutical product, is that the product is generally in contact with the pump springs, these generally being made of metal. Depending on the pharmaceutical product under consideration, this type of contact with a metal product may be damaging and cause the product to be corrupted.